Maria Robotnik
Maria Robotnik (マリア・ロボトニック, Maria Robotonikku), is both a fictional character and tetartagonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. She was a young human, the granddaughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik and cousin of Ivo Robotnik. She was also Shadow the Hedgehog's closest companion and best friend during his time onboard the Space Colony ARK. She is one of the main reason for Shadow's creation. Born and raised on the ARK, Maria suffered from a terminal illness that made her unable to leave the place of her birth and go down to the world below. To save a chosen patient Maria, Gerald worked on Project Shadow in hopes of finding a cure for her. Gerald's research produced Shadow the Hedgehog, as a means to study immortality and to use the fruits of the project to attempt to cure Maria. Sadly, when GUN later shut down the ARK after Shadow's creation, Maria was killed ("taken away" in the anime) by a GUN Soldier during the raid of the ARK, after releasing Shadow from a cryogenic tube when trying to assist Shadow in his escape from the colony. Her passing had a big impact on Shadow's psyche and proved to be an event that would strongly influence the fate of the world in the decades that followed. "Shadow… please, promise me that you'll help the people and be... friends with them. I'm sure you'll be very happy down there, Shadow. I only wish that I could go along with you. The world looks so beautiful from up here in space. But my grandfather says the people who live there, have to face many problems. That's why you were created, to help those people… and to be their friend." :—Erika. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4kids): Rebecca Honig (English), Yuri Shiratori (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Czech), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Naïké Fauveau (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Letizia Ciampa (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Iberian Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Ximena Marchant (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Anime Maria was a normal, youthful and thin human girl. She had blonde hair, peach skin, and blue eyes. Her hairstyle was wavy and held back with a blue hairband. For attire, she wore a dark blue top with short puffy sleeves and light blue long sleeves, a light blue dress and white low heeled shoes. Game Maria was described as overall frail in appearance. She was a normal, youthful and slim human girl, who was about two heads taller than Shadow. She had neck-long and voluminous dark blond hair, light skin, large blue eyes, and pink lips. Her hairstyle was wavy and held back with a blue hair band. For clothes, she wore a dark blue top with short puffy sleeves and light blue endings, a light blue dress, and slipper-like cobalt shoes with low heels. * Hair Color: Blonde (Anime), Dark Blonde (Game & Manga) * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Blue (Anime), Dark Blue (Game & Manga) * Age: 12 (Deceased in Manga and Game) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 140 cm. (4 ft. 11 1/2 in.) * Weight: 41 kg. (90 lb.) Attributes: Gallery File:Maria_render_by_nibroc_rock.png|Maria in 3D. File:024geraldmaria.jpg|An old photo of Maria and Gerald. Personality Maria was a peaceful and optimistic young girl. Despite her condition, she was not dissuaded from living her life and looked forward to the future in the hopes that she would recover and experience what the world had to offer. Having never been to the world herself, Maria was likewise curious about what this planet was like and wished to go visit it and make friends. While frail in appearance, Maria was strong in spirit. Eternally cheerful, optimistic and positive despite her condition, Maria could see the good in almost anyone or anything. She was likewise a very kind, caring and thoughtful soul who always put others before herself, supported her friends, and held an unconditional love for the people of the world, even showing compassion towards her enemies when they were distressed. Because she never got down to the planet, Maria was very interested in the planet and wished to see it. She was as well very encouraging as she could make others accept themselves and calm others down when in stressful situations, including Shadow. Maria was also a non-vindictive, very kind individual who always thought about others before herself. This is proven by the fact that after she was shot and was dying, she did not hold any ill will towards the people living on Earth, and in her dying breath, she requested Shadow to give them a chance to live happy lives. Always gentle and thinking about others before herself, Maria was one who found it easier than most to forgive and forget, not to mention trust. Even after GUN violently raided the ARK and shot her down, Maria did not hold any ill will against the people on earth and only wished for them to live happy lives. She was also utterly selfless as she sacrificed her life for Shadow's sake, having faith he would carry on her dreams for her. Despite her youth and frailness, Maria was also brave and determined. Noticeably, she refused to heed a GUN soldier's threat when she tried to save Shadow. Even on her deathbed, Maria remained undeterred and only wished for Shadow to fulfill his purpose. She was also utterly selfless as she sacrificed her life for Shadow's sake, having faith he would carry on her dreams for her. Despite her youth and frailness, Maria was brave, determined, and had a strong sense of righteousness. When the Artificial Chaos were on a rampage, Maria wanted to stop them to save the innocent, and during the GUN's raid on the ARK she refused to leave the injured researchers behind. Even on her deathbed, Maria remained undeterred and only wished for Shadow to fulfill his purpose. Relationships Friends & Allies * Shadow the Hedgehog (best friend) * Emeral * humanity * Abraham Tower Family * Ivo Robotnik (cousin) * Gerald Robotnik (grandfather; deceased) * Jennifer Vasquez (grandmother; deceased) * Gero Robotnik (father; deceased) * Meredith Sanders (mother; deceased) * Bertha Robotnik (aunt; deceased) * Ivon Robotnik (uncle; deceased) * Colin Robotnik (cousin) * Irving Pavlov (second cousin; deceased) * Jack Robotnik (first cousin once removed) * Hope Robotnik (first cousin once removed) * Dr. Eggman Nega Rivals Enemies * Black Arms ** Black Doom * G.U.N. Abilities and Powers Maria did not have any special skills, and because of her NIDS disease, she had a frail and weak body. However, she did have some abilities: she was able to run fairly quickly and had enough strength to land weak blows. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early life Living with Shadow Fall of the Ark Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Hoenn Series Legacy Game and Manga Maria's death was a jarring event that affected by Gerald and Shadow deeply. Upon learning of her death, Gerald went mad with grief and decided to take revenge on all of mankind by destroying the planet with the Space Colony ARK. Shadow himself was likewise traumatized by Maria's death. In order to ensure his doomsday plan's success, Gerald brainwashed Shadow, twisting his memory of Maria's last request so that Shadow would be motivated to seek revenge at the human race. Maria's last request for Shadow to protect the world and its people had a big impact on the hedgehog's future motivations, which Shadow made the promise to keep despite his loathing of humanity. When Shadow was reawaken nearly fifty years later though, he sought to avenge Maria's death (due to Gerald manipulating his memories) by destroying the human race. Anime During his crusade, he met Christopher Thorndyke, whom he saw Maria in. It was later thanks to Chris' persuasion that Shadow remembered Maria's dying wish, prompting him to aid Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies in stopping the very plan he had set into motion, seemingly sacrificing his life in the process. After getting revived during the wars against the Metarex and Black Arms, Shadow forgot about Maria due to amnesia. However, Rouge would remember the girl and compared her to Molly. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Maria Robotnik Heroes Wiki * Maria Robotnik Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Christopher Thorndyke and Molly both remind Shadow of Maria because of their similar selfless natures and the kind, loving look in their eyes. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Robotnik family